Antics of the Avengers
by huggablelove
Summary: Loki was given the choice of imprisonment or being 'babysitted' by his older brother. Believing the latter couldn't possibly be the worst, he chose it, without any knowledge of just what his future held. So, when the aforementioned future in question involves a rag-tag team of superheroes, each with their own desire for chaotic humor, surely that's perfect for him... Right?
1. FUN

"F is for friends who do stuff together!" There was an audible groan of pain and torment as the older demi-god began to sing along to the prancing, annoyingly optimistic yellow sponge on the screen. For the third time that day. The younger demi-god shrunk back into the couch, trying to hide from the embarrassment which was his brother, singing along with a kids cartoon.

"U is for you and me!" Could it possibly get any worse? Loki had begun to wish he'd picked eternal imprisonment, for nothing could be worse than his imbecilic elder brother belting out the most ridiculously catchy tune at the top of his voice, echoing throughout the room. Maybe if he smashed the moving-photo-box…

"N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea!" Loki was more than certain he could hear the cocky laughter of that billionaire jackass from behind him. It wouldn't surprise him either: Tony was a complete twat in Loki's books, who enjoyed mocking others at their own expense. Not that it would've mattered if it was at an expense: Loki knew for a fact Tony had more money than brains, and that was saying something. He was particularly intelligent for a mortal.

The dreadful singing finally died down, and an idea began to formulate within the trickster's mind, a small, tell-tale smile gracing his lips as the music continued, grating on his nerves. If Thor could express his definition of fun so explicitly, then why couldn't Loki? The cheeky smile only grew in anticipation for the frolicking creatures to begin their melody. And the moment their mouths opened…

"F is for fire that burns down the whole town!" Thor's originally innocent smile turned into one of horror as he heard his brother defacing the lyrics of a song he loved so dearly. The expression of Thor's face was merely fuel for Loki to continue, a highly amusing spectacle for the trickster indeed, one of which he derived his own strange strand of happiness from.

"U is for uranium!" Petty little mortal bombs. They made these bombs for 'self-defence', yet the destructive power of them was pathetic compared to the weaponry Loki had come across in his time. Still, they could always make pretty fireworks for his return, or maybe threats to pathetic, rebelling worlds.

"N is for no survivors at all, when I take over –"

"LOKI!" Thor cried out, his voice laced with distress, his face a spectacle of mass amusement for Loki, the trickster god. "That's not what fun is about!" A cheeky smirk graced his lips once more, and Loki sank back into the sofa, content with his mischievous, slightly-but-not-really-chaotic doing for the day, and left his brother rather traumatised for the rest of the moving picture.


	2. Pop Culture Lessons

"For today's lesson in pop culture, I've hired a very… special woman to help out. She goes by the name of Candy, and she's very nice, so just listen to what she says and watch what she does, and you'll be fine." Clint bit his tongue to stop the laughter coming out, as he and Tony walked out, leaving behind a very confused Steve in his bedroom.

Tony just grinned manically, and led the scantily clad 'Candy' into Steve's room as she wound blond ringlets around her finger and pouted. He only caught a moment of the shock of Steve's face before the door shut behind, but it was enough to convince Tony that he'd done the right-bad thing. The two men stood in front of the door just glanced at each other, and burst out giggling like a pair of teenage of girls, unable to hold it back anymore.

"Should we have really done this? I mean that's Steve in there! Socially-inept Steve! He probably doesn't even know what a bra looks like." Clint pointed out, without a trace of sarcasm present in his voice.

"Which is exactly why we are being good friends by doing this. We'll kill two birds with one stone. Hopefully. Anyway, how long do you reckon he'll last? I'll put money on a few minutes…" The grin on Tony's face grew wider as the scuffling from inside the room grew.

"I reckon he won't last more than a minute. You just wait and-" A shrill scream broke of Clint's speech, and the archer simply flashed a 'told you so' smile at the billionaire, who had lost his air of smugness. The door swung open, followed by a bright red super soldier, who came stumbling on top of Tony.

"What the hell! Tony, why actual hell does she have he parts! Why was the he-she stripping off?" At this, Tony was the one to look rather stunned. He had been pretty sure that Candy was a female hooker, nothing else. It was only when a familiar, God of Mischief poked his head around the corner with the widest of grins on his face that Tony and Clint clued in. Steve just blushed even more, his mouth gaping.

"LOKI'D!"


End file.
